Sirius Black: Mi diario
by Arwen Black
Summary: Es la historia de sirius contada por el mismo, sus romances, sus primeras travesuras, la primera vez que se enamoro y de como pasaron las cosas hasta quedar como estan ahora.*Segundo capitulo*el nacimiento de los merodeadores. fic 100% de los merodeadores
1. El comienzo de todo

Hola =D, espero estés bien este es mi fic acerca de Sirius, los capítulos serán muy cortos pero iré actualizando seguido, así que espero les guste y porfa, porfa dejen reviews.

Todos los personajes son de Rowling y los que no conozcan son míos.

Este fic se supone es el comienzo de mi otro fic pero no es necesario que lo hayas leído ^.^

****

***Sirius Black: Mi diario***

El comienzo de todo

Arwen Black.

Cuando era niño pensaba en mi vida, me la imaginaba de cualquier manera diferente a como termino, este diario fue hecho por y para la gente que alguna vez confió en mi, para que entiendan, para que sepan lo que en realidad paso, para que me comprendan y me acepten otra vez.

Así comienzo mi historia….

Cuando recibí mi carta era el niño más feliz de la tierra, lo único que siempre quise fue ir Howarts, toda mi familia había ido allí. Yo nunca tuve muchos amigos siendo pequeño, ya que, vivíamos muy lejos y no íbamos muy seguido a ninguna parte. 

Un mes antes que empezaran las clases ya tenia todo listo, el uniforme, los libros la varita, todo.

El día que me iría a Howarts estaba tan emocionado que me levante tres horas antes de lo que debía y estaba vestido y con las cosas listas antes de que mis padres se levantaran.

Todo me ilusionaba, cuando llegamos a la estación, cuando atravesé la pared no cabia en sí de emoción estaba lleno de personas de todo tipo, con sus animales, risas, llantos, era increíble.

Mire a mis padres y ellos me sonrieron asegurando que todo estaría bien, cuando los abrace para despedirme, lloré, sabía que cuando el tren partiera comenzaría una historia distinta. 

Cuando sonó el pito que marcaba el cambio que estaba por enfrentar, cuando mire a mis padres y ellos me decían palabras de aliento, cuando el tren se puso a andar y me los quito de la vista, me sentí distinto, sabia a lo que me iba a enfrentar y me dije para mi que estaba preparado, me seque las lagrimas y me dispuse a mirar el vagón al que me había subido, me di cuenta que había otro chico, debía tener la misma edad que yo y parecía asustado, levanto la vista y me sonrió:

Hola, ¿quién eres tú? Soy Sirius Black, es mi primer año- dije extendiéndole la mano Yo soy james, james Potter – dijo el estrechándomela Mucho gusto, James – dije sentándome. 

Fue así como empezó la amistad que duraría años, lo recuerdo exactamente. Luego de eso la charla que duro horas donde confesé sin ningún temor todos mis anhelos, sueños y todo lo que esperaba de Howarts. El me dijo quien era, de donde venia y que esperaba también. Cuando llegamos a Howarts no lo podíamos creer, era superior a lo que esperábamos era enorme, majestuoso, realmente soberbio. Yo jamás había visto un castillo y este era impresionante. 

Al llegar al gran comedor, al ver toda esa gente que nos observaba me dio miedo y se lo dije, a lo que respondió con tranquilidad:

Ninguna casa es mala y vas a quedar con gente igual a ti, te van a querer y los vas a querer eso es lo importante. 

yo solo sonreí, no me esperaba está respuesta aunque me sentí más confiado. En el momento que me probé el sombrero y lo oía murmurar, se me encogió el corazón. Cuando la voz anuncio: GRYFFINDOR! Yo no cabía en felicidad esa casa era a la que habían pertenecido mis padres. Me dirigí con una sonrisa a la casa, hacia la gente que me vería crecer.

Bienvenido!!! Sí! Otro león! Gryffindor, sí!!! Siéntate – me dijo un muchacho de cabello rojo- espero seas de provecho para la casa. – y puso otra vez su atención en la selección 

Yo quería ver en donde quedaba James así que espere con ansia su elección, cuando por fin dijeron: James Potter- no tuve que esperar mucho el sombrero grito rápidamente:

Gryffindor Bravo james- grite, cuando llegó, le sonreí y dije: Tenías razón. 

¿Flores? ¿tomatazos? Dejen reviews. 

En el proximo capitulo: travesuras, secretos. Sirius conoce a alguien especial.


	2. El nacimiento de los merodeadores

Hola, como están!

En él capitulo anterior: Sirius y james llegan a Howarts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

***Sirius Black: Mi diario***

Arwen Black

El nacimiento de los merodeadores

Luego de eso en Howarts la vida pasaba muy rápido y al poco tiempo decidimos hacer más amigos y empezamos con nuestro dormitorio. En el solo había dos personas más: Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin era un ratón de biblioteca que no hablaba mucho y que desaparecía de tanto en tanto y Peter Pettigrew era muy callado y le iba francamente mal. Aún así decidimos intentarlo, Pettigrew era más fácil pero todo lo que conseguíamos de él eran sonrisas tímidas y cuando lo intentamos con Remus este solo nos ignoro. 

Decidimos seguir intentándolo...

Fue difícil, lo acepto, pero al fin aceptaron hacer un trabajo con nosotros lo que nos dio tiempo para hablar con ellos, esa tarde parecían andar de mejor animo y nos escucharon, se rieron y hasta logramos que se acostaran tarde escuchando historias de terror. Para la mañana siguiente ellos estaban con nosotros desayunando y con toda calma nos contaron sus vidas y nosotros las nuestras. Los escuchamos, reímos, para esa tarde los cuatro éramos amigos. A James se le ocurrían muchas cosas y esa noche se le ocurrió que iríamos a visitar la biblioteca con su nuevo regalo de cumpleaños: una capa invisible. Remus y Peter solo sonrieron y yo no me opuse. Como es lógico nos atraparon… para cuando el señor Filch nos llevó donde la profesora McGonagall ella nos reprendió severamente:

- no puedo creerlo, ¿pero que hacían en la biblioteca, Lupin? 

- Profesora… 

- No diga nada, están todos castigados, no sé en que piensan… Los merodeadores, ja!.- con esto dicho abrió el retrato espero que pasarán y se fue. 

- Uy! Esa estuvo cerca- dijo James dejándose caer en un sillón 

- Mas que cerca- dijo Peter 

- Me voy a acostar, menos mal que no perdimos puntos- dijo Remus dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. 

- Vamos contigo.

Cuando llegamos dije algo que a todos dejo dando vueltas:

- Los Merodeadores.

Luego de eso, me quede pensando en esa frase, la profesora se me vino a la mente: Los merodeadores. La noche siguiente todos nos veíamos cansados, el castigo era limpiar las mazmorras del colegio que eran enormes.

El día siguiente lo único que queríamos era descansar, pero acostados en la cama, la idea de otra travesura no sonaba tan mal...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por favor **DEJEN REVIEWS **o como quieren que yo sepa como quieren que vaya la historia. Besotes abrasotes y demases.

En el próximo capitulo: mas travesuras de los merodeadores y la primera conversación acerca de mujeres entre el grupo de galanes mas grande que algunas vez howarts tuvo memoria.


End file.
